


Ashes to Ashes

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Poetry, Sort Of, Spoilers for the last Dust episode, TAZ dust, melancholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: A quiet, melancholic poem about the Dust mini-arc





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I was absolutely blown away by the final episode of this arc. Honestly, until today, I wasn't that invested in it, but now it's my main choice for the next major arc (if that's even how this is going to work).

In this time of shadows

A sickly scent draws near

There is no justice but the Law

And it’s the Law we fear

 

Death hangs high above the night

And lies lay thick around

There’s no time left for weeping

We must not make a sound

 

For in this time of shadows

One word could slit a throat

There is no resolution but

The villain's ugly gloat

 

This loss will never leave them

And the pain will ever rise

And in the center, creeping

Is a tangled web of lies

 

Yes, in this time of shadows

An ill-laid omen breaks

There is no time to see it

As we make our last mistakes


End file.
